


Gyanús alak

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Love Confessions, M/M, One True Pairing, Police
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Uruha már nagyon unja, hogy barátja folyton elkésik az előre megbeszélt találkozókról egy járőr miatt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mivel Reitát folyton megállítják a rendőrök, muszáj voltam már írni róla egy ficit. :D Idén nem készültem nektek április elsejei tréfával, remélem, ez elég vicces lesz helyette.
> 
> Szokásos megjegyzés: még mindig nem a magyar az anyanyelvem, de egyre jobban titkolom. :D  
> Szokásos béta: myvision4free.

Reita megint késett. Ugyan csak az esti közös kocsmázásról volt szó, nem munkáról, Uruha mégis dühös volt: nem volt hozzászokva, hogy másokra várjon. Általában ő szokott késve érkezni, mostanában azonban Reita egyre többször volt képtelen időben megjelenni a találkozóikon. A kifogás mindig ugyanaz volt: állítólag rendőrök tartóztatták fel, akik olykor csak igazoltatták, máskor az egész kocsiját átkutatták. Uruha egész egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez már-már heti rendszerességgel megtörténik barátjával.

Nyolc órára beszélték meg a találkozót, ehhez képest fél kilenc is elmúlt, mikor Reita - igencsak csapzottan - berohant a kocsma ajtaján, és lenyomta fenekét az Uruháéval szemközti székre.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy késtem! - lihegte. - Már megint…

\- Ha azt mered mondani, hogy már megint megállított egy zsaru, agyonverlek! - morogta mérgesen Uruha.

\- De hát ha egyszer tényleg így volt - tárta szét karjait Reita. A gitáros mondani akart neki valami nem túl hízelgőt, ám az asztalukhoz érkező pincér megzavarta őket. Miközben Reita megrendelte a szokásos Fantáját, Uruha elgondolkodva nézte őt.

Reitát mindig is egyenes embernek ismerte, aki nem szerette, ha hazudnak neki, és ő maga is képtelen volt akár csak füllenteni is anélkül, hogy az arcára legyen írva. Mindig zavarba jött, amikor nem az igazat mondta, bár ezt talán csak az vehette észre, aki nagyon jól ismerte őt - márpedig Uruha úgy ismerte, akár a tenyerét.

\- Tényleg egy zsaru volt? - kérdezte halkan, mikor a pincér távozott.

\- Az - bólintott a basszusgitáros.

\- Ez már kezd ciki lenni, haver. Ennyire azért nincs gyanús fejed - csóválta a fejét Uruha, majd belekortyolt a sörébe. A fejében szörnyű gyanú kezdett megfogalmazódni. - És mondd csak, mindig ugyanaz a rendőr állít meg?

\- Hát, izé… - Reita homlokráncolva nézett az asztal összekarcolt lapjára. - Most, hogy mondod, igen. Legalábbis azt hiszem… nem igazán figyeltem meg az arcát, és minden zsaru olyan egyforma.

\- Akkor ez direkt szállt rád! - csapott az asztalra Uruha, mire Reita összerezzent, a körülöttük ülők pedig döbbenten fordultak feléjük. Ezúttal a basszusgitároson volt a sor, hogy a fejét csóválja.

\- Lehetnél egy cseppet kevésbé színpadias - mondta csillogó szemekkel. A gitáros figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést, ahogy a még mindig rájuk szegeződő, kíváncsi tekinteteket is.

\- Figyelj, ha folyton igazoltat, meg átkutatja az autódat újra és újra, az már zaklatás. Tenni kéne valamit ellene!

\- És mégis mit tanácsolsz? - pislogott rá Reita. - Pofán nem vághatom, a picsába sem küldhetem el, és minimum körberöhögnének, ha besétálnék a kapitányságra panaszt tenni.

\- Kérdezd meg a cég egyik ügyvédjét - tanácsolta a gitáros, mire barátja elfintorodott.

\- Kihagynám. Nem bírom a cápákat. Különben is, nem hiszem, hogy sokat segítene, ha perrel fenyegetőznék, amikor egy zsaru igazoltat.

\- Akkor majd én kezembe veszem a dolgokat - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően Uruha, és kiitta az utolsó kortyot is a korsóból. A pincér ekkor tért vissza Reita fantájával, és a gitáros kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy rendeljen magának egy újabb italt.

\- A „kezedbe veszed”? - nézett rá gyanakodva a szőke. - Mégis hogyan.

\- Majd meglátod! - vigyorgott Uruha sejtelmesen. Reitának cseppet sem tetszett ez az arckifejezés.

 

Uruha még aznap este beköltözött Reitához, pontosabban a basszusgitáros kanapéjára, és mindig, valahányszor az kitette a lábát a lakásból, ő is vele ment. Három napon át egyetlen rendőrbe sem botlottak bele, ám a negyediken, amikor kora délelőtt egy megbeszélésre siettek, félreállította őket egy járőr. Reita fintorogva indexelt, majd leállította az autót az út szélén, és lehúzta az ablakot, ám mire a rendőr behajolt a kocsiba, már felöltötte a legudvariasabb arckifejezését.

\- Jogosítványt, forgalmit kérek! - mondta a rendőr. Reita a kesztyűtartó felé nyúlt, hogy elővegye az iratokat, ám ekkor Uruha megszólalt.

\- Nevetséges! - csattant fel, majd kivágta a kocsi ajtaját, és a döbbent járőrhöz caplatott. - Felvilágosítana, mégis miért állítja meg folyton a barátomat? Hányszor akarja még igazoltatni?!

\- Uram, nyugodjon le, és szálljon vissza a kocsiba! - mondta a rendőr összeszűkült szemekkel. - Ne akarja, hogy…

\- Hogy erőszakhoz folyamodjon, talán? - tette karba a kezét a gitáros, és úgy nézett a járőrre, hogy az önkéntelenül is tett egy lépést hátra.

\- Uram, ön a hatóság…

\- Maga az, aki folyamatosan visszaél a jogkörével, _biztos úr_ \- szakította újra félbe Uruha. - Árulja el, nem tetszik a képe, tudja kicsoda, és autogramot akar tőle kérni az unokahúgának, vagy meg akarja dugni, csak fogalma sincs, ezt mégis hogyan hozhatná tudomására?

A rendőr is, Reita is elfelejtett egy percig levegőt venni. Végül a járőr zavartan oldalra nézett és olyan vörös lett az arca, akár a paradicsom. Uruha vigyorogva nézett a basszusgitárosra.

\- Látod, mondtam én neked, hogy nem véletlenül állítgat meg téged folyton. Bejön neki a cuki kis feneked!

Reita legalább annyira zavarban volt, mint a rendőr.

\- Szállj vissza a kocsiba, légy szíves! - kérte Uruhát, ám az nem mozdult. Nem akart távozni azelőtt, hogy megadná a barátját zaklató rendőrnek a kegyelemdöfést.

\- Sajnálom, biztos úr, de róla már lekésett. Az a cuki kis fenék az enyém - jelenetette ki, majd faképnél hagyta a rendőrt, és beszállt Reita mellé a kocsiba. - Indíts!

A basszusgitáros úgy is tett. Az út hátralévő részében egy szót sem szólt egyikük sem. Uruha szélesen vigyorogva bámult ki az ablakon, Reita pedig zavartan szorongatta a kormányt. Végül, mikor leparkoltak a cég mélygarázsában, a basszusgitáros kifürkészhetetlen arccal fordult barátja felé.

\- Ez mégis mire volt jó? - kérdezte halkan. - Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit messzire mentél? Mi lesz, ha bosszút akar majd állni rajtam a te hülyeséged miatt?!

\- Nem akar majd - vont vállat Uruha. - Különben is, csak az igazat mondtam neki.

\- Mi van? - kerekedtek el Reia szemei.

\- Hogyhogy mi? A cuki kis feneked tényleg az enyém - vigyorgott a gitáros. - Legalábbis remélem, hogy az lesz.

\- Tessék? - értetlenkedett a szőke. - Ruru, te meg akarsz dugni engem?!

\- Meg - mondta Uruha, és gyengéden végigsimított Reita orcáján. Már nem vigyorgott, ajkai gyengéd mosolyra húzódtak. - És mást is szeretnék tőled.

A basszusgitáros egy hosszú percig döbbenten, mozdulatlanul bámulta gyerekkori legjobb barátját, mint aki sóbálvánnyá dermedt.

\- Ó! - nyögte végül.

\- Ó, bizony - bólintott Uruha. - Tudod, együttérzek azzal a zsaruval, én sem tudtam, hogyan is mondhatnám el neked… és talán hülyén jött ki, hogy így történt a dolog, de leszarom. Az a lényeg, hogy most már tudod.

Reita egy ideig elgondolkodva tanulmányozta barátja arcát, majd óvatosan közelebb húzódott hozzá, és apró kis puszit nyomott az ajkaira.

\- Remélem, azt tudod, hogy vannak igényeim - suttogta.

\- Légy nyugodt, mindet maradéktalanul ki fogom elégíteni - vonogatta a szemöldökét Uruha, mire Reita felnevetett, és újabb csókot adott a puha szájra.

\- És remélem, azzal is tisztában vagy, hogy legalább az ötödik randiig nem kapod meg a - hogy is mondtad? - „csinos kis fenekemet”.

Mikor a basszusgitáros kiszállt az autóból, Uruha utána kiáltott:

\- Majd meglátjuk! Majd meglátjuk, Akira!


End file.
